


Play Group

by justanoutlaw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Meetings, Outlaw Queen - Freeform, Outlaw Queen AU, Single Parents, Tumblr Prompt, play group
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 14:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11648163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: Regina was beginning to wonder if this single parent play group was a mistake, until she meets a handsome man and his son.





	Play Group

**Author's Note:**

> I reblogged a prompt list on Tumblr with a bunch of different AU situations. An anonymous user requested to see a single parent one shot involving Outlaw Queen.

Regina sighed as she entered the busy room, looking around. She didn’t recognize any of the parents there, though she supposed that was the point. Her best friend, Mary Margaret, had recommended the group to her. It was for single parents to bring their kids and be there for each other. Regina had friends and support, but none that really understood her situation. Mary Margaret had David and Emma was single, with no children, so there she was.

 

The kids were meant to play while the parents mingled. The only issue was, Regina was not the mingling type. Henry looked excited to play, though and so she settled the 3-year-old onto the ground and watched him run off. It seemed that most of the parents in the rec center already knew each other and were grouped off. She slowly lowered herself into a chair and gently folded her arms over her chest. If anything, this would give Henry a chance to make some new friends.

 

Daniel would’ve probably been teasing her by that point about how anti-social she was being. At parties, she tended to cling to the people that she knew and try to duck out of them as soon as possible. They’d go home and curl up together with some tea, it was her favorite part of those busy functions. He had passed away just weeks after Henry was born and the other side of her bed still felt hallow. At least she had Henry, who in her opinion, gave the best cuddles.

 

Suddenly, she heard a tiny scream. She turned her head and found a little boy, probably younger than 2, sitting on the floor staring at his empty hand and wailing. There was an older child holding a toy truck nearby, leading Regina to connect the dots. She knew better than to lecture the toy snatcher, but figured she could comfort the baby. It didn’t seem like he had any parents nearby.

 

She got up and walked over, kneeling in front of him. “There, there, it’s okay,” she said. She looked around and found a stuffed monkey. “Hey, what about this?”

 

He sniffled and gently took it, cuddling it close. Soon, the frown was replaced with a small smile.

 

“You’re quite good with him,” an English accented voice came from behind her.

Regina turned a bit and saw a man standing there, smiling at her. “Oh,  I just saw him alone and…”

“Don’t worry about it, I looked away for one minute.” He lowered himself next to her. “Do you mind if I sit with you? I have a mother that won’t seem to leave me alone.”

 

Regina looked up and saw a red head glaring at her, a prominent frown on her face. She snickered and turned back around.

 

“Single moms can be pretty predatory I suppose,” she joked. “Some, I mean.”

“I saw you sitting alone before. First time?”

Regina nodded. “My friend heard about this place and suggested I go.”

“Is she here too?”

“No, she’s married.”

“Ah, privileged life.”

Regina couldn’t help but laugh again. This man’s smile sure was infectious. “I’m Regina, by the way.”

“Robin. This little merry man is Roland,” he ruffled his son’s curls. “Which one of these monsters is yours?”

“Henry,” Regina pointed him out as he played with a little girl that had dark hair. “He’s 3.”

“Roland is nearly 2. Any advice for the toddler years?”

“Wine, lots and lots of wine.”

“I’ll have to keep that in mind.” Robin’s smile only seemed to widen. “I know he’s a bit older, but perhaps our sons would like to have a playdate sometime?”

Regina grinned. “I think that’d be a great idea indeed.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I do accept prompts! Whether it be on here or my Tumblrs: just-an-outlaw and justanoutlawfanfiction.


End file.
